


The Things He Carries

by Makoberry



Series: Episode Remixes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "You dont take a joint from a guy named Don.", (not really) - Freeform, Bad Parent John Winchester, Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, No Spoilers, Past Drug Use, Short One Shot, but i don't bring up ANYmajor events, post season 3 episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoberry/pseuds/Makoberry
Summary: Based on s3x10, except Sam is there.Dean accidentally lets something slip about his time without Sam while on a case, and Sam isn't willing to drop it this time.Where John is the same ass he always is.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Episode Remixes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992118
Kudos: 36





	The Things He Carries

Jeremy Frost opened his door on the second knock, backing out of the doorway for them when Sam and Dean flashed their badges. 

“I don’t know what the RA told you, I’ve just been growing ferns.” He said quickly.

Sam furrowed his brow to keep from breaking character, sometimes he forgot people worried about trivial things like weed laws. 

“Not what we’re here for.” Dean answered easily. “You were a part of Dr. Greggs experiments?” 

Sam only half listened to the kid explain his story, Dean drank his beer noisily, with lots of sighs in between sips. 

“It was like a bad acid trip, you know?”

“Yeah.” Dean said with a laugh, then caught himself and sobered his expression, “I mean, no, no idea, can’t do that in the FBI.”

Jeremy nodded hesitantly, but Sam’s interest was caught.

He didn’t say anything right away, not wanting to catch his brother off guard. He knew Dean well enough to understand that while he was in the middle of a case, no other worries should be brought up. If he found out his brother had ADHD he wouldn’t be surprised.

So Sam waited. They stopped Jeremy and freed Dean and Bobby to sleep whenever they wanted. Dean was too wired to sleep right away, but he let Sam drive in case he did get tired, and now had to be a good time as any.

“Hey—listen, Dean.” Sam said, glancing to see if his brother was still awake.

“Yeah?” Dean grunted.

“Earlier, when we were interviewing Jeremy”— He could almost feel Dean’s eye roll, as though saying “here we go”—“He mentioned a bad acid trip, and you agreed at first.”

“What of it?” Dean said, trying to sell that he couldn’t remember, by the way his eyebrow quirked. He leaned so his back was against the car door, watching Sam accusingly.

“Well…” Sam turned off the radio, “When did you drop acid?”

Dean hesitated. “Never happened.” He said.

“Oh come on, Dean, let’s not do this right now.”

Dean worried his lower lip. Finally, he said, “When you left for Stanford, dad, he…”—Sam braced himself—“He ditched me at first.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean he pulled over by some crack house and told me to get out.” Dean huffed.

“Why would he do that?” 

“Said something about my ‘job being done’, you didn’t need protecting anymore.” Dean said it a little too quickly, “Anyway, I stayed with the crack heads for a while, one thing lead to another and… I don’t know, Sammy, sometimes drugs are the answer.” He got a far off look in his eyes, “When dad came back… you can imagine.”

Sam swallowed, trying to find the right thing to say. “You made sure you didn’t get them from a guy named Don, right?”

Dean smiled, returning to himself. “House rules, Sammy boy. Anything else you want from this Q-and-A?” He pretended to flip his collar up, a little awkwardly because it was already flipped, and flashed another smile, “Want to know my bra size?”

“Oh, shut up. Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean replied easily, laying back as well as he could in the impala, “Wake me up when there’s pie.”

“When there’s pie?” Sam asked, “Uh… where exactly do you think we’re going?”

“I don’t know, Sammy, but if there isn’t pie there, don’t wake me, not that complicated.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but let him sleep, taking the exit ramp to the interstate. He’d have to stop at a diner on the way to Bobby’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be much longer and angsty, but I wasn't in the mood. Maybe I'll rewrite it eventually.


End file.
